Hermione's Untold Secret
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: It is the trios seventh year and Hermione is constantly busy. Her and Ron are Head boy and girl but he hardly sees her himself. She is hidding something, but what? Ron will find out no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was having a bit of trouble with the genre so don't hurt me for. And I fixed all the spelling mistakes I made. Forgive me for not being PERFECT! No telling me what problems I have because I don't care and no bashing because I don't care about that either. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione walked through the halls as she headed back to her dorm for the night. She was really an amazingly great muggleborn witch. She was Head Girl of course there was no surprise there but Head Boy was really a shocker to her at least, it was Ron. She was now stuck with him for the whole school year, sharing a dorm area with her. He was all she had to hang out with at night now but she wasn't complaining.

She let out a sigh as she walked past the sleeping pictures on the wall and heading towards her dorm sleepily. She had a rough night tonight. She was always going to late classes with McGonagall taking secret classes, kind of like Harry did with Dumbledore though she had a totally different reason for it.

She said the password into the common room the Head Boy and Girl shared. She walked in and practically had a heart attack seeing Ron sitting on the couch. "Ron, w-what are you doing up?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"What where you doing out so late?" Ron shot back as he looked at Hermione and gave her a very curious look.

"I-I asked my question first," Hermione said as she walked in and carefully took a seat in a chair by the fire.

"My question overrules yours now answer Hermione. What where you doing out so late?" Ron asked again as he looked at her seriously. He cared about her and he was going to find out what she was doing out so late like that.

"Nothing important Ron," Hermione said as she looked into the fire, not giving Ron any eye contact. She knew there was a good reason for her being out but McGonagall had told her not to tell Ron or Harry until she was completely ready for it.

"Oh really? There must be some reason you where out and missed our little meeting we where supposed to have with Harry," Ron said as he looked at her though she wasn't looking at him.

Hermione eyes grew wide and she looked at Ron. "That was tonight? I-I totally forgot about that. I-I've just been so busy lately," she said as she looked at him then shaking her head lightly. "I swear my reason for going out was important but it isn't something I can't tell you."

"You forgot? Hermione Granger, forgot? Wow, never thought that would happen," Ron said as he laughed a bit, weakly. "Hermione, this isn't about a boy is it? If it is I am going to kick his bum for doing things to you."

"Ron this isn't about a boy. The boy I like seems to not even know I exist so things are fine," Hermione told Ron as she rolled his eyes a bit and shook her head. He was actually the one and she knew he knew she existed but not in the love way. "By the way, how is me forgetting such a shock to you. I've just been busy is all and with a lot on my mind I just forgot."

Ron was shocked Hermione just kind of came out and said that, about liking a boy. He never heard her talk about boys before, not even Viktor or McLaggen. "Fine Hermione, be stubborn and don't tell me what is up but I will find out. And that boy must be very lucky."

"If you want to know the basics I was out talking with McGonagall about something, does that make you happy now?" Hermione asked as she pulled her legs up on the chair and rested her chin on her knees. "As for the boy, he doesn't know I love him so it doesn't really matter any. He'll never know either by the way things are going now, the most we'll ever be is maybe friends."

"Yes it does, now I don't have to be mad at you. And I am sure once you tell this boy then maybe you'll have a chance with him. You just have to take a chance is all," Ron told her and then getting up and walking over to her. "We should get to bed, it is midnight after all."

"Yeah, sleep sounds like a good idea," Hermione said softly as she got up and gave Ron a friendly hug. "Good night Ron," she said softly as she went over to the steps to her dorm and heading up to her room. She would have to think about Ron's advice but she wasn't really sure if it would work for him or not.

When she got in the room she locked the door behind her and let out a small sigh. "That was close. I don't think I am ready to tell him my secret just yet," she muttered as she walked over to her bed and fell on her bed.

"Why must I be so special?" she muttered as she got up and changed into her pajamas and climbing into bed. "Why won't McGonagall let me tell Ron or Harry either? It is hard to keep a secret from them when they know I am sneaking out at night for night classes."

She made herself comfortable in her bed and made it so she could stare out the window. She really was a special muggleborn. She had a power that only one muggleborn every century. She was apparently the one who got it this century and though she liked it but it was just hard to keep her secret from Ron and Harry, Ron especially. She was already having trouble getting Ron to love her in return and she was afraid that this secret would most likely get in the way unless she brought it out to him.

She sighed softly as she looked out the window longingly though there was nothing much for her to watch outside. She was tired but yet she felt like she didn't want to sleep. The fact that Ron thought she was out with a boy kind of worried her some how. If she liked a boy other then Ron she would have made it know to him by now. But she didn't like a boy; she loved Ron and no one else.

She sighed softly as she curled up under her covers and snuggled her head comfortably into her pillow. She finally she fell asleep but her thoughts didn't end though. She knew that one day she'd have to tell Ron and Harry her secret. She couldn't keep it from them forever after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next wonderful chapter. I checked my spelling and everything though I don't normally do it. I don't like bashing please. I love writing help but don't be mean about it or tell me what I did wrong. This is my fiction and I write it my way. And for the person who posted the review about my fiction being inspired by Buffy... no it wasn't because I know nothing about Buffy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. I will try to post a new chapter each day so keep a look out.**

* * *

Hermione walked through the halls heading to one of her classes. It had been a few days ago when Ron had found her coming in late at night. Things where back to normal and everything seemed to be going fine. She still managed to keep her secret from Ron and Harry though it was temping to tell them.

"Well, well, the mudbloods got the courage to walk around all alone," Draco's cold voice came from behind the shadows making Hermione stop and look over at him. "Where's your Weasel boyfriend? Did he get fed up with his mudblood or something?"

Hermione growled in fury as she looked at Draco. "Ron isn't my boyfriend! Now back off Ferret Boy!"

"That nickname has no effect on me anymore you stupid mudblood," Draco told her as he walked out from the shadows and getting a better look at her before starting to walk around her. "Well Weasel should be your boyfriend, and then he can dump a stupid mudblood like you. I will laugh my head off if that happened."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione snapped as her eyes watched Draco pace around her over and over again. "Ron doesn't like me that way! We are friends! He'd never do such a thing to me!"

"No but you never know. I could make him with a simple spell or two," Draco told her as he paced around her and every time he went past her ear he would whisper mean things to her. "And the thing is it will be pure entertainment to me."

Hermione clenched her fists with each nasty word he whispered into her ear. He was asking for a fight it seemed like to her but she was going to hold herself back. "You wouldn't dare do anything to Ron!"

"Is that a treat there mudblood? What makes you think you can stop me from doing such a thing?" Draco asked and whispering the nastiest thing he could thing to call her.

Hermione finally lost it and punched Draco in the nose and then in his weak spot. "Shut up!! Stop calling me such nasty things that I am not and stop tormenting me like this!" she snapped as she was ready to punch him again.

Draco was shocked; he'd never expected this stuff to come from Hermione. He stood there in pain not being able to move from being kicked in the weak spot. "Why you! I am going to kill you for this!" he growled at her.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice came and when Hermione turned around she saw Lupin standing there. He had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again and she was happy about that.

"Draco was calling me nasty names and so I finally lost it," Hermione admitted as Draco was now laying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, sorry to say you'll both have to follow me to McGonagall's office," Lupin said sincerely and going over and grabbing Draco before taking Hermione's arm.

"Professor, I was just trying to defend myself was all," Hermione said softly as she looked down at the ground since Draco was too busy groaning in pain still. She didn't think she had kicked him that hard, not to make the pain last so long at least.

"I understand Ms. Granger but I have to take you to McGonagall either way, I am sorry," Lupin said softly and then leading the two into McGonagall's office where Ron and Harry where meeting with her. "Sorry to interrupt McGonagall but I found these two in the halls about ready to kill each other."

"I would have succeeded too if I had the chance to with all the things he was calling me," Hermione mumbled to herself as she glanced over to Draco groaning in pain and simply rolled her eyes.

McGonagall let out the sigh as Ron and Harry exchanged glances of confusion. "Alright, I talk with Hermione about it. In the mean time take Draco to the hospital wing," she said and Lupin obeyed letting Hermione go and taking Draco out. "Ms. Granger, please join us."

Hermione moaned as she walked over to the last empty seat and took a seat. "I should start explaining now, shouldn't I?"

"Yes if you don't mind," McGonagall said softly.

Ron and Harry exchanged another confused glance before looking at Hermione. "Tell us what happened Hermione, we won't get mad," Ron said softly as he gave her a weak smile, just trying to make her less nervous.

Hermione looked down at her lap and then let out a sigh. "I was just minding my own business when Draco came out and started saying things to me about me being a mudblood and why I wasn't with Ron. He was talking about all this crap about Ron getting fed up with me when we weren't even together. He was telling me he'd put a spell on Ron to go out with me then dump me just for entertainment. And while that was going on he was calling me nasty names in my ear," she said softly as she tried to stay calm.

"I lost it after he called me a… I can't even say it, it was so nasty and mean and we'll leave it at that. I just lost it and kicked him in the area and punched him in the nose. I was just trying to defend myself," she said softly as she finished and looked up at McGonagall. "You have to believe I would never start a fight, he was just making me so mad."

Ron was shocked when Hermione said all this to them. He would never do such a thing as dumping Hermione if he got the chance to be with her. He would be the happiest person on earth if he went out with her and had her as a girlfriend.

"I trust you, Hermione but this isn't expel Draco material I am sorry to say," McGonagall said softly as she gave Hermione a smile to let her know everything was alright. "Now you all may go and Hermione, I will see you later tonight where we will talk about this a bit more."

Hermione nodded her head slowly and then got up with Harry and Ron. "Yes McGonagall, I will see you later tonight," she said softly and then walking out with Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, I hope you know I would never do anything like that to you," Ron told her softly as they made it out of McGonagall's office.

"I know," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron and Harry. "I am just sorry that little incident ruined your meeting with McGonagall."

"Actually, we just finished when you guys came in," Ron said softly as he looked at Hermione and giving her a smile. "Everything is alright Hermione."

Hermione nodded softly and then let out a sigh. "I need to go guys, I'll talk with you later defiantly Ron," she said softly and then running off to her last class.

Harry and Ron shrugged simply before walking off to their class since they had all their classes together a few with Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay nothing much to say here but here is the next chapter. I will be sure to update every day since I write chapters fast so don't be shocked.**

* * *

Hermione walked in the common room to see Ron sitting on the couch and surprisingly sitting on the couch. She had just finished her meeting with McGonagall which he thought she was just talking about what happened. "Hey Ron. Why are you still up? And doing your homework?" she asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch and giving him a smile.

"Well it is a weekend so I can stay up and homework, to give me something to past the time until you got here so now I can stop," Ron replied as he closed his books and put them away quickly before looking at Hermione. "Plus I wanted to talk with you about what happened. I want to know what Draco did and stuff."

"Ron," Hermione moaned as she shook her head and looked at Ron. "Ron, this isn't really a topic I want to talk about. Draco said horrible, horrible things to me," she said softly as she tried to keep herself calm.

"I know Hermione, but it is better to let everything out. Plus I want to get him back, no one hurts my friend like that," Ron told her as he moved closer to her and gave her a smile. "Please Hermione, just tell me."

Hermione let out a sigh as she looked at Ron and then looking at her lap. "Ron, Draco was calling me things that I am really not. They are the most horrible words a guy can call a girl, muggleborn, muggle, or just a regular witch."

"I understand that part but I want to hear more about the beginning part," Ron said softly, respecting the fact that she probably didn't want to bring those names that Draco called her. Knowing Draco they where probably very bad and nasty.

Hermione let out a small sigh and pulled her legs up onto the couch. "Ron, do you have all night. All the things he said to me where about you and me."

"Go on Hermione, I'll stay up as long as it takes. Plus, it is nice to let this all out and known to someone, someone who understands what it is like to be tormented by Draco," Ron said softly as he gave her a smile. He was telling the truth, he would stay up and listen to her as long as it took to tell him everything.

"Ron, did someone take the real you and switch you with someone else?" Hermione asked. This really wasn't like Ron but she was very happy about this side of Ron but she kind of wondered what happened to the Ron she knew.

"No one Hermione, I am still me. I just want to be a help. I've matured over the summer, we are at war after all," Ron told her with a smile and chuckling a bit. "Now, go on and tell me about what happened, I am here to help you to the best of my ability."

Hermione smiled gently as she made herself comfortable on half the couch but left some room for Ron to relax too. "Well let's see… I was just walking to class when Draco made a comment about how I had courage to walk the halls alone which I haven't really figured out yet. I always walk through the halls alone sometimes so I wasn't very sure what in the world Draco meant by that but he is a bastard so who cares," she said softly and then laughing weakly.

"Wow Hermione, some language there," Ron said as Hermione called Draco a bastard. He had never heard a bad word come out of her mouth once since he had known her. It was kind of odd but very entertaining.

Hermione gave Ron a look before laughing gently. "Is it really that big of a surprise to you? You must have known I had this sort of language locked up somewhere in my," she told him with a smile.

"Yeah but I never though I would get to hear any of it," Ron told her with a small chuckle. "Now continue."

Hermione gave him another look before taking in a deep breath. "Well then he asked me what happened to my 'Weasel boyfriend' aka you. I wasn't really to sure about that either since we aren't even together like that. He asked me if you got fed up with a mudblood like me."

"Hermione, how can that word even come out of your mouth. That is the foulest name that they give muggleborns and I don't like it," Ron protested as he looked at her. It was a wonder to him how she could even get that word out of her mouth at all.

"With a lot of trouble Ron, trust me," Hermione said quietly as she looked at her feet for a moment before moving her eyes back to Ron. "But what about everything else I said? Doesn't it bother you that Ron is talking about us like that when we are just friends and all?"

"Well sure but it isn't so bad just yet," Ron said softly and giving her a soft smile. "Just keep going. I just wanted to know how it was you could call yourself such a name like that."

Hermione shook her head softly before she continued on with what happened. "Well then after I replied to him which doesn't matter much he said you should become my boyfriend then dump me and he would be laughing his head off if it happened. I think that is just horrible though. Breaking up isn't something to laugh about no matter what especially if the two really like each other."

"Hermione, if we ever did get together I would never dump you. Any bloke would deserve to have you as a girlfriend," Ron told her softly with a warm smile, trying to hold back his Weasley smile from her for the time being. "How do you know such much about couples though?"

"Ron I have other friends besides you and Harry. I also have cousins who go through this sort of stuff," Hermione said softly as she blushed lightly. "Do you really think that any bloke would deserve a girl like me?"

"Definitely Hermione, you are pretty and smart, what more could a bloke ask for?" Ron asked as his Weasley smile came out though he tried to keep it back but he just couldn't anymore.

Hermione could feel her knees weakening and she was thankful she was sitting down at the moment or she would have fallen to the floor or fainted. Why did the Weasley boys have to be so cute? Especially Ron and that Weasley smile always worked on her. "I-I really don't know since I'm not one," she tried to say in a calm quiet voice.

"I know, it was a rhetorical question," Ron told her with a small laugh. "Just go on Hermione," he told her softly.

"Well after that he was threatening to put you under a spell and make it happen. I told him I wouldn't let him get away with it and he asked me what I could possibly do to stop him," Hermione said softly and then letting out a deep sigh. "That was the end of it since then he whispered the most horrible word in my ear then and I lost it and hit him," she told him softly and starting to chew on her bottom lip.

Ron smiled lightly and gave her an understanding look. "Thanks for telling me Hermione and for sticking up for me some," he said softly and then stretching out on the couch a bit.

"It was no problem sticking up for you but telling I am not so sure about," Hermione said softly and then getting up from the couch. "We should get to bed. We are Head Boy and Girl after all which means we have to get up early and stay out late so it is best we get as much sleep as we can."

"That's the one thing I hate about being Head Boy, waking up early," Ron groaned and then getting up out of her relaxed position just as he got comfortable. "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Ron," Hermione said softly before she walked up to her room and then heading straight to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I again have nothing to say for this chapter really. I know I am getting them out fast now and that will most likely continue if I don't get loads at school. Anywho, I hope you like this next chapter. I want to say that you won't be finding out her secret for a while but you might be able to pick it up in one of the chapters coming up but who knows.**

* * *

Hermione quietly walked through the common room and carefully checked that Ron was no where in view. Once she didn't see him he quietly made her way out of the portrait hole not knowing that Ron had watched her the whole time from his room.

Ron walked out of his room once when Hermione was gone and looked at the door. "Where does she have to keep going," he muttered as he took a seat on the couch to wait for her though that was a rather boring thing to do for him sometimes. It was no fun just sitting there and waiting for her to come back but it had to be done.

"I wonder why she keeps sneaking off like this to see McGonagall. I think she would have told me if this is about some boy or I would have at least seen them together," he mumbled as he tried to figure out some what Hermione might be doing. He concluded that she wasn't meeting a boy because she wasn't all made up and because he would know by now if she had a boyfriend.

"But now the big question is, why is she sneaking out to go see McGonagall is the big question I need to solve," he muttered and then letting out a deep sigh as he stretched out on the couch and let out a yawn. "But I have a feeling I'll have to wait for her to come back."

He kind of started to doze off at this moment since it was a rather boring job just waiting for Hermione when she could be hours long. He was at least aware that things where going on around him so he would know when Hermione came back.

It was about an hour or so later that he heard the faint sound of the portrait singing open and Ron quickly got up and watched Hermione come in. "Hello Hermione, what where you doing out so late?" he asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

Hermione was shocked to say the least that Ron had stayed up or had seen her leave to begin with. She was hoping he had been asleep so she wouldn't have to face another interrogation from him. "I went out to talk with McGonagall was all," she said quietly as she looked at him closely.

"You seem to be going and talking with her a whole lot lately. Plus you left at about 10 and it is almost midnight now. That was two hours you where gone, no talk with McGonagall is that long," Ron pointed out as he looked at her and watched her just as closely as she was watching him.

"Well this talk was really long is all," Hermione said as she tried to get past Ron and go to her room but Ron wouldn't let her. "Ron, I want to get to sleep if you don't mind so please just let me go."

"No Hermione, not until I figure out what you are up to. Hermione even a lecture with McGonagall doesn't last two hours. Please just tell me what is going on," Ron said as he looked at Hermione and into her brown eyes.

"I am telling you, we where just talking. It wasn't a lecture, it was just a discussion. Why are you all up in my business?" Hermione asked as she looked at him trying to get past him but he still wouldn't let her.

"Because I care about you, that's why! Now please just tell me what is going on with you. You seem really different and you hardly seem to have the time to hang out with me and Harry anymore and we are your friends," Ron told her as he continued to stop her from getting by to her room.

"I know, I am just busy is all," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron with her sad brown eyes. This was what she did to make people give in to her. She had never tried it with Ron but it worked on her parents so it was worth a shot.

Ron looked at her eyes and found it hard to resist giving in to them but he didn't. "Stop that Hermione," he finally told her as he looked away from her so he wouldn't have to look at her eyes. "You are too busy lately Hermione? You used to always spend time with us no matter how busy you where."

"I know Ron, I've just been really busy is all and I've had a hard time getting to spend time with you and Harry. I am sorry about that," Hermione said as she chewed her bottom lip softly, her eyes still big brown and sad.

Ron took a small glance at Hermione and it just made him given in seeing her like that. He sighed softly as he looked at her then stepped out of her way. "Hermione, if you don't want to tell me what is going on then that is fine but I am worried about you," he said softly and then heading off to his room.

"I am sorry Ron," Hermione's softly voice came before she went up to her room for the night as well.

Ron looked down at the ground and let out a small sigh as he went into his room and falling onto his bed. "What is wrong with her? I miss the old her. She's never around to tell me to do my homework anymore which means I have to do it all alone, without her. I miss the old her when she wasn't so busy," he mumbled as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He let out a small sigh as he thought about her and what might be wrong with her. He missed the old her, he really did. He missed her yelling at him to do his homework instead of goof off. He missed the old her a whole lot and really wanted her back that way.

He finally fell asleep at his thoughts of her and what might happen. He could only hope he would get to find out what in the world was wrong with her. He wanted the old her back but he'd have to figure out what she was hiding before that could happen at all. He just wished it was soon, he really wanted to know what she was keeping from him and Harry. He was determined to find out what she was keeping from them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter I had planned to be much longer then it is but I just kind of lost the scene I had in my head when I went to write it but it worked out. Everything I wanted to happen was put into the chapter so I am at least happy about that. I really think this chapter could honestly be better but I have no ideas on fixing it so it will just have to say. Tell me what you think or if it is fine just the way it is.**

* * *

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he pounded on the portrait hole of the Head Boy and Girl dorm area. "Ron! Hurry up!"

Ron opened the portrait hole and Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading. She had seemed to find a bit of time with Ron since he kept fighting with her about her being so busy and sneaking out. "What's up Harry?" Ron asked in a quiet confused tone.

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the portrait hole without an answer then leading him to the Great Hall where there was a battle between all the Professors and Death Eater. "Answer your question?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," Ron said quietly and then running in and starting to fight whatever random Death Eater he came into first. He was knocked around a bit but nothing much he couldn't handle. Lots of Death Eaters where fleeing every minute yet Ron seemed to have one of the strongest ones.

"Ron, watch your back!"

Ron turned just when a Death Eater cast as him and sent him flying across the Great Hall. He quickly got up and shook his head a bit before he went back to fighting. He couldn't do anything about what happened really though he was rather pissed about it.

Hermione had stood outside the Great Hall and watched the fight go on inside. She was kind of sad that Harry hadn't asked her to come along. Was she really starting to break apart from Ron and Harry? She whimpered when Ron was thrown across the Great Hall but was amazed how he just got right back up.

She finally got few up and ran back to the Head Girl and Boy common room. She just couldn't take seeing something like that happening to the boys. She knew she wanted to help but there obviously wasn't any ways she could. Or was there? No she had no way of fighting that the boys wouldn't yell at her for. But that was only if they knew it was her.

Well now back to the battle. Everyone was fighting good and hard and most had sweat running down their faces and burises and cuts every where. They would all be messed up after this battle. What they never expected was a small red fox to come in on the fight. The fox growled at the Death Eaters as it stood in front of Ron. Why the fox picked Ron to protect first is something he didn't know but only the small fox knew.

"Wow, a small little fox is going to stop us!"

"What in the world?" Ron muttered as he looked at the fox that was growling at the Death Eater. He wasn't complaining though, the fox was obviously on his and Harry's side so it didn't make him mad any.

The fox growled again before biting the Death Eater's leg hard and breaking through the skin. See, never too small to win in a battle like that.

Ron was completely shocked by this and watched as the Death Eater fled from the Great Hall. "Umm… thanks…" he muttered, not really sure what to say to the fox or if it would even understand but the fox merely looked up at him with what seemed to be a smile. "Do you understand me?"

The fox nodded before running off and stopping in front of Harry and growling loudly. It was a very good fox that was ready to put up a fight it looked like.

Harry looked confusingly at Ron who had followed the fox over to him. "What is going on Ron?" Harry asked in a small whisper. "What is this fox doing here?"

"I don't know but it is obviously helping us. It is weird but the fox can understand what we say, normally not many wild animals can do that," Ron whispered back as he watched the fox go over to as many Death Eaters as it could and bite them.

Finally all the Death Eaters fled from the Great Hall leaving all the tired Professors and Harry and Ron. The fox ran around the Great Hall smelling and all to make sure no one was left just in case.

McGonagall noticed the fox and panicked a little bit but calmly took in a deep breath. "What are you doing here Missy?" she asked as she picked the fox up in her arms then walking them over to the group. "Wanted to help us did you?"

The fox nodded at Professor McGonagall then jumped onto Ron's shoulder making him jump a bit but the fox just sort of fell into his arms making Ron chuckle lightly. The fox curled up in Ron's arms and looked at McGonagall.

"I understand you wanting my help but maybe you should get going," McGonagall said as she looked at the fox seriously.

"McGonagall, you know this fox?" Ron asked softly as he petted the fox gently and rubbing its ear which the fox seemed to like.

"Yes I do. She should get back to her home though, right?" McGonagall said as she looked at the fox.

The fox looked at McGonagall sadly, liking the attention she was getting from Ron. The fox jumped out of Ron's arms and ran out of the Great Hall leaving them all alone.

"Well this was a very interesting battle," Harry muttered as he looked around the Great Hall and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"You guys should go off to bed. Ron, let Hermione sleep and you two can tell her what happened in the morning," McGonagall said and then walking with the Professors out of the Great Hall followed by Ron and Harry.

"It was odd, being saved by a fox. I wonder if we'll see this fox again," Ron said softly as he and Harry headed back to their dorms together for now.

"Yeah. It is odd, who ever though there would be a fox in the school," Harry said as he shook his head and the stopping. "I'll see you tomorrow at Breakfast Ron," he said softly and then heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron sighed and made his way back to his dorm and saw Hermione was no longer in the common room reading. He walked over to her room and carefully peeked in to see she was fast asleep in her bed. Shrugging he simply went to his room for the night, he defiantly needed the sleep after that.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone know Hermione's secret yet? It is kind of hard to figure out here but some people might be able to put the pieces together.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I would like to say now that the answer to everyone's question is answered in this chapter but no one finds out about it. It is clearly written so I hope no one misses it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is rather interesting I think but I wrote it so every chapter is like that.**

* * *

Hermione got up out of her bed and stretched out a bit. She let out a small yawn and after dressing in nice lose clothes for now she went to the common room to see a note left on the coffee table. She yawned as she went over to it then falling on the couch as she grabbed the note.

_**Hermione, meet me and Harry in the Great Hall as soon as you wake. You where fast asleep this morning so I let you sleep in. I told McGonagall why you missed duty and she understood. Please meet me and Harry in the Great Hall; we want to tell you about something amazing.**_

_**Ron**_

Hermione smiled softly to herself and set the note down on the coffee table. After fixing her hair up a bit she went out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall. She ran down to where Ron and Harry where sitting and looked at the curiously. "You wanted me to meet you here?" she asked softly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, I did. Sit down, Harry and I want to tell you about what happened last night after we went running out last night," Ron said cheerfully as he patted the seat next to him with a smile on his face.

Hermione sat down next to him and let out a sigh. She was going to hear a story she already knew but he didn't know that. She would just let them tell her anyways, it would be polite to let them tell her. "Go head," she said softly as she grabbed a piece of toast to munch on since she knew this would probably be a long story.

Ron smiled at her and when he looked at Harry he got a very curious look. "What?" he asked as he looked at Harry.

"Nothing Ron, go ahead," Harry mumbled as he watched Ron and Hermione. He could see by the way Ron was looking at Hermione that his best mate was head over heals for her and there was just no hiding it.

Ron gave Harry a small glare before looking at Hermione with a smile. "Well when Harry and I went running out we went to fight a group of Death Eaters attacking the school," he told her with a smile though this wasn't much of a happy thing to be saying really.

"I know, I followed you guys to see why you guys where leaving me behind. It kind of made me wonder if we where starting to tare apart," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron sadly. She didn't know how to really tell him that so it all just sort of came out to him.

"That's not true Hermione. I honestly didn't even notice you there. You've been so busy lately I just guessed that you where busy doing something," Harry blurted out as he looked at Hermione. He couldn't believe he had done such a thing to Hermione, his other best friend.

Hermione looked over at Harry but her face wasn't very forgiving. "Whatever. You sound like Ron now. I can't help it is I am busy. I am busy studying things we might need to use during the war so forgive me," she said and then getting up and starting to head out of the Great Hall.

Ron got up and chased after Hermione and grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. "Hermione, please, just forgive Harry. You have been very busy a lot so it was just a guess that you where busy like always," he said softly as he gave her a sad face.

Hermione sighed softly as she gave into Ron, just like that but that was his effect on her. "Fine but that doesn't mean it still hurts me inside," she said and then walking with him back to the table and sitting down. "You might want to finish this story before things turn bad."

Ron gave her one of those looks that he normally got from her. "Fine Hermione, be that way," he mumbled and then all of the sudden cheering up. "Well when we where fighting this little fox ran in. It was a cute red fox. It was amazing. The fox actually scared everyone off. It was just so odd."

Hermione looked down at her lap then up at McGonagall to see if she should tell them but got a small shake of the head. "That's cool. I hope I get to meet this small little fox one day," she said quietly as she gave Ron a weak smile.

_I don't need to meet this fox, I am the fox. I just want to know when I can tell Ron that I am an animagus._

"I hope that even I will get to see this fox again. It was a very cute fox. I thought you would love to hear about it because you love animals," Ron said softly as he gave her a grin.

"How do you know that?"

"Ginny told me, blame her," Ron said as he pointed down the table at his sister Ginny.

Hermione simply chuckled lightly and shook her head. "It is alright Ron, she was telling you the truth. I love most animals," she told him softly with a smile.

"Wow, that's good. It is hard for me to trust Ginny these days. You can never know when she is telling the truth or not," Ron said as he sighed in relief. His sister had lied to him before but there where only a few times when he had actually figured it out and others that he hadn't.

Hermione chuckled softly and then got up. "I need to go to the library for a while and after that I'll be in our common room Ron," she said softly and giving him a smile. "Sorry I have to go like this but I promised myself that I would get a few books before the end of the day and I can't get caught up with anything."

"I understand Hermione, go on," Ron said quietly as he gave her his Weasley smile. "I will hang out with you later then and I'll make you."

Hermione could feel her knees buckling as she saw his smile. "I will Ron, don't worry," she said and then quickly running out of the Great Hall and resting on the wall outside to regain her knee strength. She was amazed she even made it out of the Great Hall without falling face first to the ground but she was very happy about that.

She finally knew her knees where a bit stronger she went off to the library for the morning. She was kind of excited now that she was going to be made to spend some time alone with Ron after she got back from the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I personally like all of it but I do think the ending of this chapter could be better but oh well. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Ron raced through the halls towards the Head Boy and Girl common room. He had spent all day waiting to spend time alone with Hermione. She'd been in the library most of the say and he wasn't sure if she still was or not. He had thought about going to see her at the library but knew she hated when he got in the way or distracted her so he knew that it was best to just hang with Harry and his sister for the day, more Harry though.

He walked into the common room but obviously Hermione hadn't heard him because she was talking to herself he saw. She seemed to be really concentrated on something just to pass the time or something.

"Okay, I can do this. I just need to concentrate and then take in a deep breath," Hermione muttered as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she transformed into a fox. She ran around the common room a few times before jumping over the couch and transforming back and stumbling a bit. "I maybe shouldn't go back so fast like that ever again."

Ron watched this all in shock, not really sure what to even say. She was the fox that had helped him and Harry. "H-Hermione, y-you where the fox. You where the fox that cased off the Death Eaters," he said as he walked in and looked at Hermione in shock.

Hermione turned around to see Ron standing there and went into shock herself for a moment before she walked over to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron. I wanted to tell you but McGonagall wouldn't let me tell you or anyone else. I am sorry. That's why I always snuck out, it was to meet McGonagall so she could help me with the whole being an animagus thing," she blurted out and letting a small tear roll down her cheek.

Ron quickly whipped Hermione's tear away and looked at her. "Hermione, it's alright. You don't need to cry. I can keep you being an animagus a secret if I have to. I understand everything now and I am sorry for wondering what you where doing," he told her softly as he rubbed her cheek softly.

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled softly. "Please Ron, I am not sure how to tell anyone else or if McGonagall wants anyone else to know. I am an unregistered animagus but I just learned I was an animagus late last year. McGonagall told me no one was supposed to know so I had to keep it a secret," she said softly and then letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head and walked her over to the couch and made her sit down. "Hermione, I understand," he told her softly as he held her close, hoping she wouldn't cry. "I understand everything you are saying Hermione so please don't cry or get upset for having told me your secret. It's better to have it told then untold. Now I understand everything completely."

Hermione laid her head in his chest and tried not to cry but let him hold her at the same time. "Ron, I was also scared to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang around someone like me if you found out I was an animagus."

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know, I was just scared," Hermione said softly and then after a small pause she looked up at him. "I was afraid of you judging me if you knew I was an animagus. I-I really like you, Ron and I didn't want something like being an animagus keep me from it," she said softly as she looked at him with sad brown eyes.

"I like you too Hermione but I will always like you no matter what," Ron said softly as he brushed her cheek softly with his hand and looking into her brown eyes.

"No Ron, I don't mean like in that sense. I mean I really like you… as in I love you," Hermione said quietly as she looked away from Ron sadly. "I just thought you ought to know even if you don't love me back," she said softly as she started to get up to leave not really sure if she wanted to hear his reply.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her down onto the couch so she was pretty much laying there with her head on the armrest. "That's what I mean. I love you too, 'Mione, I really do," he said softly and then climbing over her a bit. "I don't care if you are an animagus, I love you either way," he told her and then kissing her softly.

Hermione was shocked at the least but she had no way of pushing away from this though she liked it. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Are you positive? I-I need to know that you absolutely don't care if I am an animagus," she said softly as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

Ron chuckled softly as he started back into her chocolate brown eyes. "'Mione, I would love you no matter what. When we are old, I'll still love you. Nothing like you being an animagus will stop me from loving you as much as I do," he told her softly and then kissing her lightly again. "I love you, my 'Mione."

Hermione went into almost like shock as she looked at Ron with a grin. "Y-You just claimed me yours," she said softly as she almost got tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; do you not want me too?" Ron asked softly as he ran his finger carefully under her eyes to get rid of the tears that where building up.

Hermione moved her hands into Ron's hair and pulled his head down to hers in a kiss. "I want you too. I want to be yours and yours only," she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair slowly.

Ron smiled softly as he got up off her and pulled her up so she wasn't lying on the couch anymore but sitting close to him. "Alright, then you will only be mine and I will only be yours," he told her with a smile and holding her close.

Hermione smiled as she made herself comfortable in Ron's arms and keeping close to him. "So, is there anything you need or want to know about me being an animagus?" she asked quietly.

"Not really but if you want you can tell me some things if you want to," Ron said softly as he rested his head on top of hers.

Hermione snuggled up a bit and let out a small sigh; not really sure what to say. "Well there is something pretty interesting about me being an animagus."

"Really? Do tell?"

Hermione giggled lightly and let out a deep breath. "Well McGonagall told me that very few muggleborns get to be animagus. She said that one muggleborn every century gets to be an animagus but there are sometimes more then one," she said softly as she glanced up at Ron with a smile.

"So that makes my 'Mione a very special girl, now doesn't it?" Ron asked as he kissed the top of her head softly and giving her a smile.

"Yes it does. It makes me very special," Hermione said as she batted her eyes at Ron and giving him a sweet, innocent smile.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"No it isn't 'nothing' because Ginny gives me that same look when she wants something from me," Ron told Hermione as he looked at her curiously.

"Maybe I want something, maybe I don't. You'll just need to figure it out, now won't you?" Hermione said in a cute, sweet voice.

Ron gave her a curious look before kissing her softly. "Hmm… let me think a bit my 'Mione. This will take a lot of thinking before I can answer you at all," he said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so pretty and amazing he found it hard to resist her.

"Is it really that hard?" Hermione asked as she stuck her bottom lip out and pretended to pout. "Come on Ronnie, what could I possibly want if anything?"

Ron smiled brightly and brought her close to him and kissing her. His hands running through her hair and not letting her pull away but she wasn't planning on it any ways. He didn't know this was actually exactly what she wanted; oddly enough for him. Of course he took in the hint she wanted it when her hands grabbed onto his hair gently and pulled him deeper into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapters might be coming out slower now guys. I have all these books to read and it will be hard but I will try to keep this fiction updated everyday.**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw the common room around her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a small yawn. She could feel an arm snug tight around her and keeping her warm and she smiled softly knowing that it was Ron still there.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron's voice came softly as he felt her move in his arms a bit. He had been up for a while actually but he just made sure not to wake Hermione up at all.

"Morning Ron," Hermione said softly as she carefully sat up and looked at him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, I had you in my arms which makes me very happy," Ron told her proudly and then kissing her softly. "Plus after a long night of kissing a nice sleep was good especially since I had you by my side."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked up at Ron with a soft smile. "I have that much effect on you, do I?"

"Yes you do. That's how much I love you," Ron said softly and then kissing her softly again.

Hermione grinned widely and rested her head against him with a small sigh. "Ron, do you think you can keep my animagus secret from Harry? Just for now. McGonagall doesn't want me to tell anyone but obviously you now know," she said softly as she made a small glance up at Ron.

"I promise I'll keep your secret 'Mione, for now. You'll have to tell him and others some day I hope you know," Ron told her as he stroked her hair slowly.

"Yeah I know but I have to wait until McGonagall lets me do that," Hermione said quietly and then sitting up and looking at Ron with a small smile. "We should go to breakfast; I want to maybe tell Ginny about us."

"Ginny, she doesn't need to know, she'd only torment me," Ron said as he looked at Hermione and then smiling softly. "How about we keep it a secret for now?"

"People will sort of wonder eventually. Plus if they see us kissing then they either know or wonder about it," Hermione said softly as she touched Ron's cheek softly with her small hand.

Ron smiled softly and then put his hand on top of hers before taking her hand off his cheek and holding her hand tight. "Well I guess we can tell them," he said softly and then getting up and helping her up. "Now time for breakfast!"

Hermione giggled softly to herself and simply nodded her head. "Ron, you and your breakfast," she giggled softly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked her with a curious look on his face as he looked at her and leading her out to the Great Hall.

"Nothing, that's part about what I love about you," Hermione told him with a simply and carefully kissing his cheek. "It is something I really like about you. It is just funny how you always think about food."

"So I am hungry, is that a problem?"

"No, I just said it was one of the things I loved about you," Hermione said softly and giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Good, then you won't mind if it continues then," Ron told her with a small chuckle and then kissing her forehead lightly.

"Nope, not at all," Hermione told him proudly as she lead Ron into the Great Hall and was almost tackled by Ginny. "Ginny, I am happy to see you too."

"No, it's not that. I have a date with Harry!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione then her brother. "Be nice to him."

"Wait Ginny, we have something to tell you!" Hermione said before Ginny could run off then getting a look from Ron. "I have to tell her so no sad looks."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously as she looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron and I are together!" Hermione said cheerfully and was again locked in a tight hug from Ginny with in a minute. "Happy?"

"YES! It is about time you two brought your heads out of the clouds and down to reality," Ginny said cheerfully then after a wave she ran off.

"What in the world did she mean by that?" Ron asked curiously as he watched his sister skip off and shook his head. "My sister has some problems."

"Oh Ron, be nice to her," Hermione said softly and then walking Ron over to the table and the two took a seat next to each other. "You can't be mean to your sister like that; she is one of my best friends."

"So, she's my sister. Plus you told her our secret!" Ron told her and then sticking his tongue out at her playfully.

"I told you that we had to tell at least our friends," Hermione shot back and then taking a bit of food to eat.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Harry groaned as he listened to those two fighting though it was over something simple.

"Nothing, Ron is just mad I told his sister that we are together," Hermione said simply and getting a playful hit from Ron. "Harry has the right to know now stop getting all upset over it."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione playfully before kissing her gently. "Fine but can we at least agree on who and when to tell people," he told her and then digging into the food himself but with large amounts.

"Yes now we can drop it," Hermione said quietly and then taking a bite out of some of her food. "So Harry, you and Ginny have a date I hear?"

"Yep, we do. But back to you two, you are together? That's completely great!" Harry said as he looked at his two friends who where looking at each other. He knew things would be different now but he could tell how much Ron and Hermione really loved each other and it was about time they got together. "What? It was so obvious, everyone knows pretty much."

"What! Why are we like the last to notice this?!" Ron shouted and then looking around at all the stares he was getting and swallowed lightly before looking at Hermione. "Where we really that obvious that we just couldn't see each others attempts?"

"It seems that way," Hermione said simply and letting out a small sigh. "I guess we where really that bad at figuring things out which is a shocker for me. But then again, all boys are hard to figure out sometimes, especially Fred and George."

"Yeah those two have a certain uniqueness to them that makes them a bit confusing. And girls are just as confusing. They can never just be straight forward with us guys," Ron said as he gave Hermione a look.

"What are you looking at me like that for? You could have come out and said something you know," Hermione told him and then getting up. "I need to spend some time in the library. Want to come Ron?"

"Nah, I think I would just distract you from your work," Ron chuckled softly and kissing her hand softly. "I'll see you later, alright 'Mione?"

"Alright Ron," Hermione said softly and then heading out to the library. She had a lot to do and this time it wasn't trying to figure out Horcruxes or anything. This time she needed to do a report for McGonagall for that she had to do. She wasn't sure why but McGonagall also gave her reports to do for her secret classes to train to be an animagus. It was odd but she didn't really mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really like this chapter. It is when... well you'll see. But I will say now that the fiction keeps going from here. Even with Ron knowing her secret she has struggles she has to go through. I hope you guys still keep reading though and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione ran through the woods in her animagus form playfully. She loved the fact that she was a fox for an animagus and she found it suited her quiet well. She stopped and sniffed around a bit but finding nothing she went along on her way. She loved being in her animagus form and she found she got a lot of attention from Ron now. She was kind of happy, things where just seeming to brighten up for her now with at least one person knowing and McGonagall was okay with it though not at first.

She jumped into one of the bushes near her when she head a few voices talking and looked out carefully to see Draco and the gang walking around in the woods. She growled to herself when she head that it was her that they where talking about.

_Don't they have anything better to do then talk about me?_

She jumped out of the bushes after they passed by and growled lightly which grabbed Draco's attention along with the others as well.

"Lookie here, there is that small fox that scared all the Death Eaters away boys," Draco sneered as he looked down at the fox. "You don't scare us you filthy wild animal," he snorted though he had been one of the ones running in that battle. Yes, Draco Malfoy was in that battle with his fellow Death Eaters and had been scared by the fox.

Hermione stuck her nose up and started to walk the other way but felt a sharp pain shoot up from her tail making her yelp. She turned to see Draco move his foot off her tail and almost felt like crying. Now she knew what Crookshanks went through when someone accidentally stepped on his tail though this was no accident and she knew it.

"Walking away from a fight, are you?" Draco asked as he looked down at the fox with a sneer. For some reason this time he wasn't afraid but it might have been because the fox wasn't putting up a fight in return.

Hermione simply growled at him, making sure to show him her sharp teeth that she could easily puncture his skin with. She growled again before she turned away and tried to walk away again but was unsuccessful. She felt a kick in her side which flew her into the bushes with another yelp.

"Come on fox, put up a fight why don't ya!" Draco called in laughter with his crew laughing along with him.

Hermione growled as she jumped out of the bushes though she was in so much pain it wasn't very funny to her any. She bite Draco's leg hard but didn't puncture the skin, trying to give him a chance to stop while he had the chance to do so.

Draco cried out in pain and threw the fox away and off his leg with one simple fling of his leg. "How dare you do such a thing you filthy animal!" he scowled loudly.

Hermione yelped as she hit the ground which had hurt pretty bad considering the fact that she was thrown to the ground pretty hard. She got up carefully and growled at Draco not sure what else to do that wouldn't cause her pain any. She knew Draco well enough by now to know he'd do something to her if she tried to do anything to him again.

"What are you waiting for foxy? I won't stand here all day."

Hermione simply growled know Draco probably would stand there all day until she made a move or if she lost, one of the two. She thought for a moment more before she ran the other way which was another thing she loved about being a fox animagus, she could run fast.

She could hear feet thumping after her but they where no match for her really unless she was slowed down some how. She could hear the group following her though and knew they where behind her but how far she wasn't sure and she wasn't planning on stopping to find out.

She ran as fast as she could into the Castle and to the Great Hall though she wasn't sure why. She at least knew she could get some protection since everyone was eating lunch. She ran down the long rows and could feel Draco was following her and was close too but she still wasn't sure how close. She wasn't very familiar with her fox senses yet so she wasn't sure how far he was from behind her with the eye sight she had.

When she caught sight of Ron, Harry, and Ginny all talking she quickly ran over to them and jumped in Ron's lap and growled at Draco.

"You lame fox, can't even put up a real fight," Draco scowled and walked away with the group.

Hermione looked up at Ron and then made herself comfortable in his lap. She loved it when she was fox, she could be in his lap all she wanted and he would never have to make her get up because she was heavy.

Ron watched Draco leave then looked down at Hermione in his lap with a small smile. "What did you do this time missy? Can't you stay out of trouble?" he asked as he scratched Hermione's ear gently.

Hermione loved this, that was one of the reasons she loved being around Ron when she was in her fox form. She loved the feeling of him scratching behind her ear, it was such a great feeling and she wasn't sure why. She looked up at Ron sadly since she couldn't really answer him though.

"Ron, why are you talking to some random fox like you know it completely?" Ginny asked her brother quietly. She had never been told about what happened and she was about to think her brother had gone completely mental.

Before Ron could answer McGonagall came over and kneeled down in front of Ron so she was face to face with Hermione. "Go ahead and tell your other friends but make sure no one else finds out," she told Hermione in a soft tone before rubbing Hermione's head gently and walking off.

Ron smiled and looked down at Hermione with an even bigger smile. "You'll see you two. Follow me and you'll see," he told his sister quietly.

Hermione jumped out of Ron's lap and raced out of the Great Hall but made sure that Draco hadn't seen her. She didn't need to be beaten anymore then she already had been by him. She knew that she would have some bruises from what happened once she transformed back into herself again.

Ron got up, followed by Harry and Ginny who where both rather curious, and headed out of the Great Hall behind Hermione. He found Hermione waiting for them to join her, just sitting there and waiting quietly. "Go on girl, you know it is alright," he told her softly as he looked down at her with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head softly before transforming back into her regular self again. "Ron, I'll explain what happened later but I swear that I didn't do anything. I tried walking away twice but Draco wouldn't let me," she said as she hugged him tight, not sure if she wanted to hear Harry or Ginny's comment about her being an animagus but she knew she would eventually.

Ron held Hermione close and stroked her hair softly. "It's alright 'Mione. Draco is a jerk," he told her which he could hear made her giggle lightly before he looked over at Harry and Ginny who where looking at each other in shock. "You two alright?"

Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest comfortably and looked at the two. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys but McGonagall just wouldn't let me. Ron only found out by catching me," she said gently, making her apology now before they could yell at her about this.

Ginny laughed gently as she walked over to her friend and gave her a small smile. "Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Being an animagus is something special and it is something that should be kept secret until you know everything and can do things with no problem at all. McGonagall was right to have you not tell anyone about this," she told her friend simply.

Hermione looked at her friend curiously before smiling lightly. "Thanks Ginny," she said quietly and then looking up at Ron.

"See, not so bad," Ron told her and then placed a kiss on the top of her nose gently making her giggle.

"Hermione, I understand too but now that we know we could use you a lot more. You obviously scare away the Death Eaters," Harry chuckled softly, trying to lighten her mood up a little bit.

Hermione laughed gently as she glanced over at Harry. "Sadly not Draco. He practically beat the life out of me when I was in my animagus form," she said softly and then letting out a small sigh.

"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Ron asked as he looked down at her. "Whatever he did I am going to get him for what he did to my 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled softly as she put her hand on Ron's chest gently. "Slow down Ron. I will tell you but you can't kill Draco for it. I'll tell all of you," she told them as she took Ginny's arm and Ron's hand.

After Harry took Ginny's hand they group walked along as Hermione told them what happened. All of them where shocked how Hermione had made it through something like what she did. The pain of being kicked around and everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Before you guys say anything after reading the first half of this chapter read through it all the way. I really kind of like this chapter because it makes you feel sorry for poor Hermione and it makes you want to kill someone else. Of course you might not need to but who knows. Haha. Anyways I want you guys to enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione transformed into her small fox form, making sure no one was watching, and then ran into the woods as McGonagall watched. She had been sent out to try to get the hang of hunting and seeing like a fox. It was all so strange but if she didn't know how to determine things while she was a fox she'd never survive but she never thought it would be such hard work.

She put her nose to the ground when she got into the woods and started to smell around which was kind of easy. She never knew how strong foxes sense of smell really was. She knew animals could pick up smells that humans don't normally smell but she never knew it was so strong. She could smell about fifty different smells and she wasn't sure which one was which.

She started to follow one scent that she wasn't really sure about with her nose. She found this smell some how familiar but she wasn't sure how. She walked along before she found a pair of feet in front of her and she looked up to see Draco.

_Why couldn't I pick a different scent to follow? It just had to be Draco's scent._

She backed away slowly knowing that Draco would most likely try to do something to her, like always. It had only been a few days ago she'd gotten away from Draco but she had no where to go this time. No way of running away from this fight no matter how much she wished there was.

She whimpered softly at the fact she couldn't go anywhere and she was most likely going to be beaten up very badly by Draco. She was lucky she escaped the last time Draco came in her path as a fox but she had no where to go at all. She was smart yes but she had no physical way of escaping without giving her secret away to Draco.

"Poor little fox, you've got no where to go. No Weasel to hide behind," Draco smirked as he walked towards the backing up fox slowly.

Hermione whimpered softly as she closed her eyes knowing she had no where to back up to anymore either. She would just have to take things like a strong fox since Draco wasn't afraid of her. She knew biting was something she had to keep from doing unless she was trying to protect someone or herself but she knew one bite wouldn't stop Draco from trying to hurt her.

"You aren't so tough now, are you?" Draco asked, not expecting an answer but he knew the fox could understand everything he was telling it. "Too bad for you."

Hermione opened her eyes and growled at Draco deeply and showed him her teeth to show him she had sharp teeth and she would use them if it came to that. She would only use them when the time was right. If he left now she wouldn't do a thing to him but she knew him better then that, he wasn't leaving period.

Draco only chuckled gently with a smirk praying across his lips as he looked at the fox. "If you are trying to scare me away, it isn't working and it won't ever work so give up on that now," he told the fox simply as he picked Hermione up and looked at her. "You see, you are just one small fox and you won't be able to hurt me. You may have scared off all those Death Eaters but you won't scare me off with those teeth of yours anymore."

Hermione tried to wiggle free as Draco talked to her but she didn't get anywhere. She let out a low growl when she gave up on trying to get free from him.

"Give up so soon do you?" Draco asked and then throwing poor Hermione to the ground which made her yelp in pain. "You are a weak fox when it comes down to it."

Hermione tried to pick herself up but her body was already too weak from that one throw. She yelped again when she fell to the ground from failing to be able to get up. She wasn't weak but she didn't have the strength to show Draco that at the moment but she sort of wished she did.

Draco smirked at how weak Hermione was already and picked up the small fox who was yelping from pain. "I was right you are weak. I should finish you off for now until we meet again young fox. You have a lot more to learn it seems," he said and then throwing Hermione to the ground and watching her slip across the ground a bit, yelping the whole time. "I will get my hands on you again young fox, until then learn how to be a stronger fox then you are."

Hermione yelped in pain as Draco left, her body aching all over. Two throws and she was aching all over. It was like she was weaker as a fox; she would still be fine and going if she was her regular self.

She tried to push her weak self up again but collapsed to the ground in pain. She couldn't believe how badly her body ached and now the area around her was spinning a bit around her. Before she knew it she was out.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron had been out seeing Hagrid while this all happened. They had no idea Hermione was even outside at all or what happened to her. She had told Ron she had to go to a late night class with McGonagall but that was the extent he knew.

"It is good to know Hagrid is doing well. We never get to talk to him anymore," Harry told Ron who was looking at the ground. "You alright Ron? You look a little upset."

"No it isn't that, I was just thinking about 'Mione. She said she went to her classes but after the whole thing with Draco a few days ago it's been hard to let her out of my sight is all," Ron said softly as he kicked a stone and looked around a bit. It was true, ever since Hermione had been hurt the first time by Draco Ron would sit by her in every class they had together and keep an eye on Malfoy. He didn't trust Malfoy around his 'Mione and he was afraid of her getting hurt again.

"You know she'll be fine though, she is with McGonagall after all," Harry told his friend gently. He knew how much Hermione meant to Ron and knew it was Ron's job to worry but everyone was about as safe as they could be with McGonagall. Sure that wouldn't stop Death Eaters or anything but people would be protected at least a bit.

Ron grumbled and then caught site of a small red… fox! "Hermione!" he cried all of the sudden as he ran into the woods and kneeled down in front of her. "Hermione, no. Please don't be dead. I can't lose you, my 'Mione," he said as he picked her up and placed her comfortably in his arm.

Harry was caught by surprise by Ron's sudden outburst and walked into the woods behind his friend. "Ron, the best thing we can do is get her to warmth. Don't assume she is dead until tomorrow if she doesn't get up," he said softly as he looked down at Hermione and then at his friend. The best thing they really could do was wait because only Hermione could change back but she needed to be awake for that.

Ron held Hermione close in his arms and looked down at her in her fox form. She looked really cute and helpless when she was a fox but she was always cute to him and defiantly pretty. "Oh 'Mione," he said softly as he stood up with her and headed into the school leaving Harry behind.

Harry watched Ron leave and slowly followed behind him. He understood why Ron just left him like that. Ron loved Hermione and he knew that well so he understood Ron was just trying to get her somewhere safe and protect her so he just let Ron be and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron on the other hand went into the Head's common room and sat down on the couch and carefully laying Hermione on his lap. "Please wake up for me 'Mione, please," he whispered as he rubbed her head gently but since she was out he didn't get any reply like he normally did.

He sighed softly and made himself comfortable on the couch and before he knew it he was asleep. He wanted to stay up and wait for Hermione to wake up but that was kind of hard to do so he just sort of fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. I am at a bit of a struggle to keep up with my day to day update here so don't be surprised if I skip a day. I have so much school work and everything going on it is hard to keep up with sometimes but that is school I suppose. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione let out a small growl as she opened her eyes and saw the Head common room around her. She could feel her head pounding and after looking around a bit she realized she was still a fox. She remembered what happened after that, it all just sort of came back to her. She looked around and noticed she was in Ron's lap and she couldn't help but to smile gently.

She got up and placed her arms on his shoulder and stiffed his ear and hoping her cold nose or just the fact something was smelling his ear would wake him up. She had no other way of getting his attention other then maybe licking his cheek.

"Go away," Ron mumbled as he swatted at his ear and Hermione quickly got out of the way and stood in his lap.

Hermione thought for a moment before she got up on his shoulder again and licked his cheek gently. She just hoped he would wake this time by licking him but she wasn't positive.

Ron grumbled and pushed Hermione away not knowing it was her and when she let out a small cry of pain he quickly shot up and picked her up and set her in his lap. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't know it was you," he said softly as he scratched behind her ear gently. "I am glade to know you are alright though."

Hermione let out a low growl as Ron scratched her ear and she rubbed her head against his hand telling him to keep going. She loved this attention, it was kind of nice. She never felt so happy during a time of war but just being with Ron did that to her, as a fox or just as herself.

Ron chuckled gently and continued to scratch her ear. "When I found you out in the woods I was so worried. I thought I had lost my 'Mione. I was so scared that I had lost you. I am glade to know you are alright. I just wish I knew what happened to you," he said softly as he looked at the fire place then at Hermione.

Hermione jumped out of Ron's lap no matter how much she loved the attention and transformed back into herself before sitting down next to Ron. "Well let's see, my body aches, my head aches, and I have more bruises on my sides," she said as she lifted her shirt up over her stomach and showing her bruises to him. "That doesn't answer what happened but there are the results of what happened."

Ron carefully touched her bruises and watched the small amount of pain in her face but she didn't stop him or whimper, telling him to stop. "'Mione, who did this to you? Who did this to my poor 'Mione?" he asked her quietly as he moved her shirt back down and kissing her gently. "Please tell me. I need to know who did this to my 'Mione."

"Who do you think it was?"

"Well I have a guess but I want you to tell me."

Hermione sighed softly as she snuggled up in Ron's arms and closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. "Draco. I-I was trying to learn my smells and I just happened to pick his. It was all my fault," she said gently letting a small tear roll down her cheek.

Ron lifted her head up and whipped away her tear and kissed her gently. "It wasn't your fault 'Mione. He is the one who did what he did. Don't blame yourself for this, you where learning your smells and you picked what you did," he told her and then holding her close to him and sighing. "Please don't blame yourself for this."

Hermione buried her head into Ron's chest and started to cry gently. "Oh Ron, how can you say that? It is my fault. If I had only pick some other scent to follow to see what it was. No, I just had to pick the one that led me to Draco," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ron and sobbed hard into his chest, soaking his shirt a bit.

Ron started to stroke Hermione's hair gently and held her close; as if she could get any closer. "Hermione it isn't your fault. He must have known you where out in your fox form and he wants to get rid of you because you where the reason Harry and I won that one battle against the Death Eaters," he said though he didn't really think it was helping any. "He must have put a spell on his scent or something. Maybe he wanted you to find him in which case it isn't your fault."

Hermione only sobbed harder and gripped Ron's shirt into her fist. "That's not making me feel any better Ron. You have no idea what I went through. It only took two throws to the ground to weaken me," she muttered through her sobs.

Ron frowned as he held her, all out of ideas on how to get her to stop crying. "It just means you need to work harder is all. You need to train. You are new to being an animagus, you just need to give it some time 'Mione. Soon you'll be able to get rid of that jerk. Teach him a lesson for doing these things to you."

"Do you really think so?"

Ron lifted Hermione's head up and whipped her tears away. "I know so. You are strong 'Mione and I know you can take Draco on if you give your time and effort into your training. Make him wish he never messed with Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione smiled weakly as she looked up into Ron's eyes and kissing him softly before cuddling in his arms. "You really think I can teach the pure blood jerk a lesson from what he did?"

"As I said, I know you will."

Hermione sighed gently and rested her head comfortably in Ron's chest. "How should I do is the question now?"

"You have time to think about it 'Mione," Ron said with a chuckle and getting up and helping her up as well. "Now time for breakfast or else I will be starving until lunch time and my stomach growling is not very attractive."

Hermione giggled to herself and simply nodded her head as she snuggled close to Ron. "I don't care if your stomach growls, I will love you all the same but I just can't let my poor Ron starve," she said with a small smile and chuckle.

"Well I don't find it attractive so it won't happen. Plus, Harry would like to know you are alright. He was with me when I found you," Ron said and with a small kiss he led Hermione out of the common room.

"I think your stomach growling would be a very attractive thing."

"What have you done with my 'Mione?"

"Nothing, I was joking."

"Good I was kind of worried for a moment there."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys I am sorry it took all day to write this chapter up just to update the fiction today. I was constantly leaving the computer so I couldn't write it very quickly and I just finished it. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione ran cheerfully into the Great Hall and hugged Ron from behind and kissed his cheek gently. "Hey Ron," she said as she sat down and looked at Harry. "Hey Harry," she added just so she wouldn't be leaving Harry out.

It was the end of winter and everything had been fine so far. Christmas went by and there was no sign of Draco very much. He was still around but he hadn't ran into Hermione as a fox lately, no one had. Hermione had been very careful with her animagus form a lot more since the whole run in with Draco.

Ron had gotten Hermione a nice ring to show off that she was only his and no one could have her. In other words it was a ring to show off that she was Ron's girlfriend and no one else could have her. She was never seen without that ring on her finger no matter where she went.

"Hello 'Mione," Ron said as he kissed her gently and then going back to his eating. "What's up? You sound very happy which isn't normal for the morning no matter who it is."

"Nothing," Hermione said in a sweet innocent voice before she started to eat herself. She knew this wasn't good enough to get Ron off of it but it would make him wonder more and more about what she had in mind.

"Hermione, we both know you better then that," Harry said as he looked at Hermione very seriously and then at Ron was clearly amused by this. "Ron…"

"Come on 'Mione. I'll tickle you if you don't tell us," Ron said as he glanced at Harry before looking at Hermione. He had ways of getting her to talk and he knew them all now and it was amusing to him how she continued to try and hide things though she knew he would find out.

Hermione giggled as she put her hands on Ron's chest to put distance between them. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley," she said as she looked at him and then at Harry for a moment.

"Then tell us what is up and I won't."

Hermione giggled as Ron tried to have a go for her stomach and she smacked his hand away. "Fine but it isn't anything really big or anything. McGonagall told me to tell you guys we will all be taking night classes with her to train for the war," she said as she smacked Ron's hand again and then kissed him gently. "Nothing really to be happy about."

"And you where happy why then?"

"It is a secret Ron," Hermione replied as she ate and looked at Harry who hadn't said anything yet.

"Okay; one you two are the most interesting couple I've ever met and two, classes? You mean McGonagall is going to take off with where Dumbledore left off with me?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione very curiously.

"I don't really know. She said I would still be doing stuff to improve my animagus form and stuff but she didn't say about what you two will be doing. She just said to tell you guys," Hermione said softly as she looked at Harry, pretending not to hear his couple comment he made.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and then at Hermione with a small grin. "So I am guessing we are all going to this stuff together? If not we could use some times and days."

"Of course we are going as a group. Don't you think I would have told you if it was different? Come on now Ron, you know me well enough. I just want to know how she is going to do it if we are all learning different things and all," Hermione replied as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and let out a sigh. "Things are beginning to get complicated."

"You didn't think things where going to be easy, did you Hermione?"

"No but I didn't think it would be this hard," Hermione replied to Harry softly and then let out a sigh. "I don't even think we can do this anymore but that is just me. I don't think I am ready."

"Hermione, everything will be fine. You have us and together there is nothing that will stop up," Ron said as he held Hermione close to him and glancing at Harry. "Plus, the classes will make us ready. We'll get ready for this together and we'll make it through together."

Harry could see a look in Ron's face that told him that he should help Ron with this. "Yeah Hermione, we will get through this together. The classes will make us ready and you know Ron and I will be right there and we'll be going through it together."

Hermione snuggled close to Ron and let out a small sigh, grabbing some food from the table. "I suppose so," she said softly as she looked over at Harry for a moment then at Ron. "It doesn't stop the fact that things are complicated though."

"It is alright 'Mione," Ron said softly as he kissed the top of her head gently before eating. "We should just leave it there 'Mione so don't bring it up anymore," he told her with a small smile.

"Good idea," Hermione said softly as she snuggled closer to Ron a bit and started to ear off of his plate.

Ron slapped Hermione's hand playfully and looked at her. "Eat off of your own plate Miss 'Mione," he told her playfully and then kissing her gently before pulling her plate over. "There, eat off your plate."

"Awww… come on. I want to eat off your plate. You don't want to share your food with me?" Hermione asked as she stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout to him. "Please Ronnie?"

"Well… alright 'Mione, just this once," Ron said as he put the food that was on her plate on his so he wouldn't waste food. "Dig in 'Mione," he told her as he kissed her head and then digging into the food himself.

"I will never understand you two," Harry muttered as he watched the two while he ate himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am really sorry it has taken so long to update. I know you all have really wanted it but I have been really busy but thanks to the snow day I had yesterday and the one I have today I can fianlly get it up. I am sorry but you won't really find out what happens in the classes until later on. But still enjoy it.**

* * *

"Are you sure Ginny can keep Ron from eating just for a few more minutes?"

"I am positive Hermione, just calm down."

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked around the Head common room with a smile. She and Harry had been working on it all day pretty much but not the whole room. She had planned a nice dinner for Ron's birthday. It had only been a few months since the classes had started for all three them and she knew McGonagall needed all the class times possible but she managed to get this night of all nights out of classes, just so she could be with Ron.

She sent Ginny out to keep Ron busy all day while her and Harry made everything as perfect as she liked it to be. Sure she never got something like this for her birthday but she really wanted it. Plus she knew learning spells and charms was no fun on a birthday really.

"Okay I think it is prefect," she said softly as she looked at Harry with a smile then letting out a sigh.

"Let's go get the birthday boy now," Harry said with a chuckle as he pushed the portrait opened and held it for Hermione before stepping out himself.

Hermione smiled softly as she walked down to the Great Hall with Harry. She knew Ron would like his gift from her. She had made sure that today would be a very nice day to spend alone time together as a couple with a nice dinner.

Meanwhile Ginny was watching Ron carefully as she ate in front of him. Every time Ron reached out for food she would slap his hand and tell him no. "Wait for your girlfriend will you?" she would ask with a smile.

"Why? You are eating so why can't I?" Ron groaned as she slapped his hand as he tried to get some food.

"Because you should wait for your girlfriend, that's why!" Ginny replied as she had her hand ready to slap his hand again.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll take it from here," Hermione said softly as she and Harry arrived at the table. She put her hand on Ron's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Come with me Ron. I am going to keep you from eating just a bit longer."

Ron looked up at Hermione and wondered why she had gotten all dressed up like she was. "Er… alright then," he said softly as he got up and took Hermione's hand in his. "Where are we going though?"

"You'll see," Hermione said with a smile as she took Ron's other hand. "Close your eyes and just trust me to not let you run into anything," she told him calmly as she rubbed his hands gently and gave him a soft smile.

Ron looked at Hermione very curiously before smiling a bit. "I trust you with my life Hermione so I can trust you to do that one simple thing," he told her and then closing his eyes tight. He knew now that this obviously had to do with his birthday but he wasn't sure what.

Hermione smiled and gave Harry and Ginny a small nod bye before she led Ron out of the Great Hall. She led him up the steps to the Head common room and with each set of steps she would tell him to step up to the next step so he wouldn't fall though it would be very funny but she wasn't that kind of person.

She stopped when she got outside the portrait hole and looked at Ron. "Hold on just a moment Ron," she told him softly then whispering the password and holding it opened as she took Ron in. "Okay Ron, stop and stay right here until tell you to open your eyes," she told him before going over to the table she and Harry had set up.

"Okay but please hurry, I want to go get my dinner."

Hermione smiled brightly as she pulled out one chair for Ron and leaned on it. "Okay Ron, open your eyes," she said softly as she smiled brightly.

Ron opened his eyes slowly and saw their common room looking completely amazing. It had all Birthday things everywhere pretty much then a nice table in the middle of the common room with two chairs and a candle on the table. "Hermione, this is sweet but you didn't have to do all this for my birthday," he told her quietly with a smile slowly coming over his face.

"I wanted to do it though. I wanted to make your birthday a really special but I have to admit that I couldn't have done it without Harry and Ginny," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron and was very happy that he seemed to like it a bit. "Here, come sit down," she said softly gesturing to the chair she was leaning on.

Ron couldn't help but to smile to her lightly as he went over and sat down in the chair then pushed himself into the table. "Go ahead and take a seat yourself 'Mione," he told her softly as he took her hand and kissed it gently before letting her go.

Hermione smiled gently before she went to the table across from Ron and took a seat. "Go ahead and eat what you want. I won't keep you any longer," she told him quietly and then actually eating herself.

Ron chuckled softly as he ate and kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time pretty much. "'Mione, thanks for making my birthday so nice," he said with a large smile on his face as he looked at her. "I want to spend the whole night with you."

"I'll see what I can do about that Ron," Hermione said softly and calmly as she looked up at Ron with a smile. "Ron, happy birthday."

Ron smiled as he finished his food and then got up and took Hermione's hand. "Done, 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled softly and got herself up out of the chair and looked at Ron. "Yep, so now I am guessing you are going to kiss and snog me senseless?" she asked, sort of just taking a guess.

"Yep, it is a nice birthday gift since you gave me my present this morning with everyone else," Ron said as he took her by the waist and kissed her softly. "You are mine only for the rest of the night Hermione Granger."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter all day but I got a little off track now and then but the point is that it is done. I hope you all like it though it kind of seems like a pointless chapter but it isn't. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hermione grumbled as she opened her eyes to see she was in Ron's dorm and at the moment everything hit her from the night before. She and Ron had completely lost it last night after having a nice birthday dinner for him. She leaned her head back with a groan and looked over at Ron who was asleep next to her and she knew she could never be mad at him for what happened.

She brushed his cheek gently before she found her clothes all in a pile on the side of the bed. She took one glance at Ron before grabbing his robe and putting it on before taking her clothes and running into his bathroom.

As she changed she thought about the night that she had with Ron and couldn't believe she had let it get as far as it went which was about as far as it could ever go to her. She just gave herself to Ron like that and it was hard for her to believe really.

When she finished she walked out of the bathroom with Ron's bathroom with his robe and jumped when she saw he was up. "Umm…. morning Ron," she said softly as she walked over to him and handed him his robe.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

Hermione was shocked Ron asked her such a question. She sat down next to him which was where she had been sleeping and put her hand on his leg which was covered up with his blanket. "No, I could never hate you," she told him softly as she took his chin in one hand and turned his head to look at him.

"Do you hate what I did?"

"Well no but now that I think back I do think that things where going way too fast," Hermione said softly and then kissing him softly. "But I liked it."

Ron sort of smiled at this and cupped Hermione's cheeks in his hands and then kissing her softly. "So I wasn't being too hard or rough? You aren't totally regretting that you gave yourself to me? Nothing like that, right?"

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron gently before playing with his hair a bit and moving it out of his face. "No you weren't rough, you where quite the gentleman actually. As for regretting it, I'll get back to you on it," she said as she chuckled gently.

"Hermione Jane Granger, answer it now missy. If you don't I'll end up driving myself mad until I do," Ron told her, a very serious look on his face at the moment.

"No Ron, I am not regretting it though I think things where a bit rushed," Hermione said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tight for a moment before pulling back and looking at him. "You should go dress. Ginny and Harry are probably wondering what happened to us."

Ron smiled and kissed her nose gently. "Well they will just have to not know because I think they'll both lose it if they could out but yes, we shouldn't keep them waiting," he told her as he threw his robe on and grabbed his clothes before heading to his bathroom and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione watched Ron leave with a smile and fell back on his bed, her head landing on his pillow and she could smell the scent of his shampoo. "Oh Ron, you smell so great," she muttered to herself as she sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "Oddly, now I am not regretting it as much as I was when I woke up. I am okay with being Ron's only. He is the only one who will have me if things go well enough during the war."

"Talking to yourself are you, 'Mione?"

Hermione sat up and looked at Ron with a soft smile. "No, just thinking out loud. There is a big difference between the two I'll have you know."

"Well the fact that I smell good would defiantly count as more of a thought out loud," Ron said as he went over to the bed and put his robe on the bottom of his bed before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I won't tell you my secret to it though, I am sorry," he said softly with a smile on his face.

Hermione felt a small blush come up in her cheeks and she took in a deep breath. "Y-You heard me say that? I-I was supposed to keep that to myself," she muttered as he looked at him though he seemed to be fine with hearing it.

"It is alright 'Mione, now I know I should stick with the products that I use because you like them," Ron told her with a smile and then kissing her gently again. "Now you should stop blushing before you become my bright red 'Mione."

Hermione giggled softly and gave a nod as she crawled across the bed and into Ron's arms. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maybe I want to be your bright red 'Mione," she said with a giggle as she gave his waist a small squeeze.

"But I don't want you to be," Ron said as he grabbed Hermione under her arms and pulling her up off his bed and making her stand in front of him. "I just want you to be my 'Mione is all," he told her and then kissing her gently.

"Alright, that is all I will have to be," Hermione said softly as she hugged him tight and then grabbing his hand and leading him out of his room. "Don't you worry Ron Weasley; I will just be your regular Hermione around you."

"Nah you don't have to be regular all the time," Ron told her with a smirk on his face as kissed her softly.

Hermione hit him in the ribs playfully and then looking at him. "Hey, don't you dare think such a thing Ronald Weasley," she said as she looked at him then let out a sigh. "We'll see Mister."

Ron was pretty much beaming at the moment and kissed the top of her head. "Just makes sure it is only for me and no one else then I'll be perfectly fine," he whispered in her ear then kissing it softly.

Hermione giggled as she pushed Ron's head away from her ear gently. "Okay I will just don't do that," she said softly as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Alright my little fox," Ron whispered and then kissing her softly. "I'll do it when we are all alone only then."

Hermione smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you too Ronnie," she said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh my gosh I feel so proud of myself. I finally updated after who knows how long. I have just been so busy with school at the moment. I don't think I'll get on track for a while so don't expect updates as quickly any more sorry to say. I will try my best though, I really will. But please enjoy.**

* * *

"Ms. Granger, all I am doing is checking up on how well you are doing with your animagus form. You haven't been able to work on it as much since I started adding Ron and Harry to the classes as well to work on spells and stuff you'd need for the war. I need to check up on how well you are doing is all, it is that simple. I set out some obstacles for you to go through that any fox would be able to do," McGonagall explained to Hermione and then letting out a small sigh as she looked around a bit at the area. "You have no worries; Mr. Malfoy has no way of getting in here. I did invite someone to watch though."

"What! McGonagall, I don't think I can take anyone watching me."

"Well fine, I was going to support you through it all but I guess not."

Hermione turned to face Ron when she heard his voice and looked at him sadly before running over to him and hugging him. "Ron, I-I don't think I can pass this test," she told him as she buried her head into his chest.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear this from the famous Hermione Granger," Ron said as he lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "You can pass it, you are Hermione Granger. You've never failed anything and never will."

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes then looked away slowly. "Yeah but lately I've hardly gotten to do things as a fox, what if I don't pass any of it?"

"You will, don't worry. I promise I will be right here cheering you on. You can do it, I promise," Ron told her then kissing her gently on the lips before letting go of her and giving her a small push towards McGonagall.

"Ready to go Ms. Granger?"

Hermione took one last glance at Ron before looking at McGonagall and nodding her head slowly. "I think I am ready to do it," she said very quietly before going into her fox form while Ron joined McGonagall.

"Okay Ms. Granger, all you have to do is go through the obstacles and I will grade your performance the whole time," McGonagall told Hermione as she got ready to grade Hermione.

Hermione gave a small nod before she carefully walked ahead into the obstacle course set up. Just from the first few steps so far she was expecting something to happen but yet nothing. She carefully put her nose to the ground and sniffed but still she didn't see anything.

She carefully walked through the path that was leading her through the obstacle. She yelped and ducked as an arrow shot of her head. She sighed softly and carefully got up and dogged a few more arrows when she looked back she sighed.

_I better pay more attention now that I almost killed myself with that._

She went along again and was a lot more careful now, watching with her sight and sniffing around. She managed to make her way through the course until she got to a wall a lot taller then her. She thought and paused for a moment.

_Hmmm… tricky but I think I can make it._

She stepped back a bit before running and then leaping over the wall. She made it thankfully and let out a sigh. She was very proud she made it because it wasn't something she normally practiced when she was a fox. She normally did sniffing and dogging. She was happy to know she had jumping skills too now.

She of course went back to going through the course after a few minutes of staring at the wall. She found the rest of the course was rather easy as well and she was very happy about that. They where all things testing her on what she knew well plus she got a nice treat along the way though she was nervous about taking it when she first found it.

When she found the end of the course she ran over to Ron and jumped up and he caught her in his arms. She rubbed her head against his chest and looked over at McGonagall curiously hoping she would hear that she passed which is exactly what she heard before McGonagall walked back into the school.

"Good job 'Mione. You did a very good job," Ron told her as he stroked her gently and walked her inside behind McGonagall. "Should we celebrate with Harry and Ginny tonight? Just hang out and talk the four of us?"

Hermione nodded before making herself comfortable and watching everything around her, liking the view a bit while she was a fox.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

Hermione shook her head and was forced to jump out of his arms and transform into herself again as she laughed gently. "That was a yes. I nodded, didn't I? Well that means yes," she told him softly as she took his hand in hers and walked next to him.

"Oh, I knew that."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh gently but remained comment less to what he had said. She knew very well he was just saying that though it wasn't true or else he wouldn't have asked her was she saying yes or no.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Yey I am very happy that I finally got myself a bit organized to at least be able to finish this chapter soon. I am very happy. I think the endding is kind of funny but I don't know why I did it like that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh as she stared out the window day dreaming. She had her suitcase sitting out on the bed open but nothing inside yet. She could hardly believe the end of the year was already over so soon. She didn't see a point in packing though because she knew that her, Ron, and Harry where sending their stuff back with Ginny while they went off to fight in the war.

She sighed gently as she thought about the year and how crazy it had been. Her being an animagus, her getting together with Ron, and everything else. She was so surprised by how fast the year had gone by and how little things had happened in the war. She had expected more attacks from Death Eaters then what they had gotten which was only once. She was just so sad the year was over because she wasn't ready to go off to war with Harry and Ron just yet.

Hermione jumped a bit when she heard a soft knock then the door creek. When she peeked over at the door she saw Ron before looking out the window again. "Hey Ronniekins," she said softly having had adopted that nickname for him but he knew when she said it that it wasn't to tease him like his brothers used it for.

"Hey 'Mionekins," Ron said back teasingly of course. He just called her his 'Mione but when he wanted to tease her a bit he would call her 'Mionekins. "What's on your mind? You always run over and kiss me when I am around so you not doing that tells me something is bothering you," he told her softly as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her tight.

Hermione relaxed back into Ron and laid her head just under his chin as she stared out the window still. "I was just thinking Ronniekins, that is all. About the war and the whole year, nothing really that bad that you should worry about."

"But I am worried, even if you don't want me to be. I will always worry about my 'Mione," Ron whispered as he rocked her gently and looked over at the grounds outside the window at the sunset. "Hmm… this is very romantic setting you know."

Hermione smiled softly and carefully moved her head and kissed Ron gently once before looking back out the window. "Yes it is a very romantic setting. I am sure there will be lots more during the war that we won't really have as a romantic time."

"Hermione, is that what you are thinking about? How things will change a bit when we are out there?" Ron asked as he held her tight though he wanted to look at her but she seemed to want to look out at the sunset.

Hermione didn't answer at first before she sighed softly. "Yes. I don't want things to change, especially between us. I don't want to lose my Ronniekins," she whispered quietly as she tried not to choke a bit.

Ron shook his head and moved in front of her so she couldn't stare out the window any more. "Hermione Granger, my 'Mione, you would never lose me, not ever. What made you think you would? I will fight and make sure we both live and there is no one I would ever want to leave you for. You are my 'Mione," he told her as he looked deeply into her eyes very seriously. No matter what she thought of losing him, she wouldn't. He loved her and would make very sure that she would never lose him.

Hermione laid her head on his chest and held his waist tight. "I know but it is just my worry Ronniekins. I don't want things to change. I want to stay like this forever, the two of us together," she whispered as she sighed and then letting go and walking over to her trunk.

Ron shook his head and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I will make sure we stay together forever because you are my 'Mione and I could never ever live without you," he whispered into her ear. "Want me to help you finish packing? Remember to put a few extra clothes out to put in the bag you'll be bringing with you."

Hermione had shivers down her spin as he whispered into her ear and she shook her head. "If you want to help, don't make me want to kiss you because then I'll never get anything packed," she told him with a small giggle as she moved out of his arms and gathering her clothes setting out a few outfits she would be okay with getting messed up.

Ron smiled and managed to get a kiss from her before going off and grabbing all her books. "Sorry to say 'Mione but you will have to be bookless my darling," he told her as he put all her books neatly in her suitcase.

Hermione groaned and pretended to look at Ron sadly with sad puppy eyes. "Awww… I will miss my books," she told him as she looked at him.

"Who needs books when you got your Ronniekins around?" Ron asked as he gave her a joking smile.

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle before walking over and kissing him gently. She was shocked how Ron had just made all her bad thoughts just disappear for the moment and she was happy about that. "Hmmm… I am not sure if that is a good thing Ronniekins," she told him as she walked over to her side table and grabbed her diary and put it with her stuff to go into her bag. "Sorry to say this is one book that will come with me no matter what."

"Can you really call your diary a book though?"

"I don't know," Hermione said as she laughed gently as she went over and shut her suitcase and locked it before sitting on top of it. "You know Ronniekins, having you around might be a good thing."

"You are saying that as if I am just something to entertain you," Ron said as he walked in front of her and kissed her gently. "I have to be more then that to you, 'Mione."

Hermione laughed gently and kissed him back again. "Well… yeah because you are my boyfriend Ronniekins. You are my everything," she told him and then jumping off her bed so she was standing in front of Ron.

"Good, I should be," Ron told her and then kissing her again but a bit longer and deeper then the other ones. "Now get some rest 'Mione, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Ronniekins."

"Goodnight 'Mionekins," Ron told her softly as he pulled her suitcase off her bed and put it at the end of her bed. "Now get to sleep, got me?"

"Ronniekins, I might want to tell you that we'll see each other at dinner," Hermione said with a laugh after finally giving up of going along with Ron with his whole sleep thing.

Ron sort of choked as he looked over at Hermione and blushed deeply. "Oh, I knew that," he said before leaving with a bright red face as Hermione giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay I am sorry this last and final chapter is so short but I think it is kind of cute. I hope you all enjoy and look out for my next fiction, whatever it may be.**

* * *

Hermione walked down the steps to the front doors of the school where she saw Harry holding Ginny and Ron standing there and watching. She knew she was about the same as Ginny was this morning but she didn't let Ron see her. She was a little worried about the war and she would miss her friend Ginny a whole lot.

"'Mionekins!"

Hermione looked up with a weak smile then ran to Ron and hugged him tight before kissing him gently. "Hey there Ronniekins," she said softly then looking at Ginny and taking her friend in a hug before walking away from the boys a bit. "Don't worry about a thing Ginny, I'll keep their bums out of trouble I promise, especially Ron's bum because his bum means more to me but I will keep them both out of trouble."

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh out loud as Hermione told her this, even if she was sad. "Good because both of those boys better come back to me in one piece, especially Harry," she told Hermione softly and then hugging her friend. "Keep yourself out of trouble as well Hermione. Last thing I want to hear is that I lost my best friend ever so be careful. Don't make me tell Ron to watch your bum."

"Tell him that and he probably will take that literally and stare at my bum, not that he doesn't do that sometimes now," Hermione said as she shook her head and laughed gently, glad she had lightened Ginny's mood up a bit.

"Yeah true. We need his mind and eyes on the war, not his girlfriend bum. You'll have to keep him in good line missy," Ginny told Hermione sternly though giggles where escaping her mouth.

Hermione laughed gently and shook her head as she glanced at Ron. "I think I can keep my Ronniekins in very good line," she said out loud as she looked at Ron with an innocent smile.

"Hey! Don't you two talk about me over there without me knowing!"

Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter while Hermione walked over and hugged Ron tight. "Don't worry Ronnie, we where talking about how you can't stare at my bum during the war and how I'll have to keep you in line."

"Hey, I can't help it, your bum is nice," Ron whispered to her then kissing her gently before holding her tight and looking at his sister and Harry. "You know we should get going. Hermione, you can lead the way."

Hermione rolled her eyes not really wanting to be in the front but she knew she would go at a nice pace so nothing will come and hurt her like Draco tried to do to her. She hugged Ginny one last time and let out a sigh. "I'll be sure to keep our boys in line Ginny, don't you worry," she said softly before transforming into a fox after she put her bag down for Ron to carry.

Ron put Hermione's bag over his shoulder and hugged his sister gently. "See ya Ginny. Don't worry, I will let Hermione keep me in line no matter what. Come on 'Mione," he said softly as he pushed Hermione towards the door gently so Ginny and Harry could say good bye without any trouble.

Hermione lead Ron outside and rubbed against his leg gently just to show she loved him. She let out a sound that was like a growl mixed with a purr as she rubbed her ear against his leg then looked up at him.

Ron chuckled gently and gave her a smile before kneeling down and petting her. "I love you too 'Mione. I am glade you told your secret to us Hermione, plus you make a cute fox," he told her softly as he scratched her head gently.

When Harry walked out Ron stood up and nodded Hermione to go ahead and he walked along side of Harry. He knew this was going to be a long war but with Hermione along he knew it wouldn't be that bad at all.


End file.
